Gracias Kikyou
by Lady Gabbrielle
Summary: Songfic- Abrázame-Camila... Kikyou/Inuyasha..sus últimos momentos juntos...pasen, lean y porfis, comenten! xD


_**Woolas!**_

_**Aquí vengo otra vez con un Songfic, sí, estoy re traumada con los sonfics y tenía varios en mente, pero este era un reto para mí, porque no soy fan de Kikyo/Inu, pero a ver el capítulo de "Inuyasha The Final Act" en el que muere, pues me inspiró. Espero sepan juzgarme y me digan que tal quedó.**_

_**Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido,**_

_**Que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos,**_

_**No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor…**_

No podía soportar el dolor que le estaba causando la herida que le había ocasionado Naraku hace tan sólo unos instantes.

Sabía que su tiempo entre los vivos estaba a punto de agotarse y lo único que quería era que su alma fuese salvada por aquel hanyou que jamás dejó de amar.

_**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino, **_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a ti, mi amor…**_

Su misión estaba cumplida. Al fin conseguiría que reluciera dentro del propi Naraku un arma silenciosa que estaría representada por un pequeño resplandor. El de la esperanza.

Kikyou estaba de alguna forma tranquila, pues había logrado que el pequeño Kohaku conservara su vida sin el fragmento de la Perla. Era algo favorable que por lo menos una vida más no se extinguiese a causa de aquella joya maldita.

Por esa razón sentía que no tenía motivos para resistirse a la muerte, pues con su cuerpo así de lesionado y con el contenedor de almas prácticamente destrozado, le resultaría imposible sobrevivir. Aunque le quebraba más el alma ver a su amado Inuyasha devastado por el estado en que ella se encontraba.

_**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía**_

_**Y quédate un tantito más, quiero sentirte mía…**_

Tenía entre sus brazos a la persona más importante de su vida, aquella por la que habría sido capaz de enfrentar la debilidad humana únicamente para permanecer a su lado.

Veía impotente que la vida de la primera mujer a la que amó se extinguía ente sus ojos. Era algo frustrante. La perdería, y esta vez sería para siempre.

Se aferró más a su delicado cuerpo, cuidando de no hacerle más daño del que le había hecho el bastardo de Naraku. Trató de eliminarlo de sus pensamientos; en ese momento eran únicamente ellos dos.

_**Abrázame, **_

_**Abrázame…**_

_**Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido**_

_**Tanto miedo antes que yo no decido qué Dios va a ser mejor.**_

Estaba aterrado. La mirada de su adorada Kikyou poco a poco perdía el brillo que lo enamoró. Se volvía vacía y dudaba si tenía o no conciencia aún. No podía dejar de temblar. Su pecho se llenaba de miedo, pero sobretodo, de dolor, dolor por separarse de nuevo 50 años después de la trampa de la que fueron víctimas.

Por qué el destino se empeñaba en separarlos??

_**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino, **_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a ti, mi amor…**_

El dolor se volvía insoportable. Pero no era el físico, sino el interior, su alma se partía también, al igual que su cuerpo.

Le acongojaba saber que lo perdía, que jamás volvería a escucharlo pronunciar su nombre de esa manera tan dulce y suave; no volvería a besarlo ni tampoco sentiría su calor humano cuando le propinaba en un tibio abrazo.

Nunca podría ver realizado su más grande sueño. Verse viviendo junto a Inuyasha.

Ante este pensamiento, no pudo evitar que de sus ojos brotaran las lágrimas saladas.

_**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía**_

_**Y quédate un tantito más, quiero sentirte mía…**_

Verla llorar fue el punto crítico de la situación. Su corazón se resquebrajaba al ver en sus ojos un matiz de tristeza. Se dio cuenta entonces de que el momento más temido por él estaba por llegar. Pronto la muerte se la arrebataría.

No pudo contener más su desesperación, y olvidándose de que sus amigos, Kouga, y la propia Kagome estaban detrás de ellos, besó tiernamente a su querida Kikyou.

Fue el beso más triste que pudo haber existido jamás. Melancolía, Nostalgia, Dolor, Temor. Todo se mezclaba con las gotas amargas provenientes ahora de ambas miradas, gotas que se convertían en el mar que marcaba el camino para el arribo de la muerte.

YA todo terminaría dentro de poco. Jamás volverían a estar juntos.

_**Abrázame, **_

_**Abrázame…**_

_**Dame una razón para quedarme, **_

_**Yo no quiero tu compasión,**_

_**Quiero que estés conmigo**_

_**Hasta que me haya ido…**_

Sintió cómo los cálidos labios de su amado buscaban desesperadamente los suyos. Eso fue algo que jamás habría esperado de él. Al principio creyó que era únicamente lástima por ver que pronto desaparecería, pero pudo comprender luego que el beso del chico contenía todos los sentimientos que permanecieron sellados junto a él en el Goshinboku. Así que correspondió sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del planeta. Con su beso, aunque haya sido el último, había logrado salvar su alma del infierno. Ahora podía irse en paz.

Tenía deseos de que Inuyasha encontrara la felicidad, fuera con quien fuese, así como ella moría siendo la persona más feliz del mundo, ya que moría en los brazos del único hombre que amó como mujer completa.

_**Abrázame, **_

_**Abrázame…**_

Su esencia desaparecía. Su cuerpo se escurría de entre sus brazos y, luego de separar dolorosamente sus labios de los de la joven miko, ella lo observó esbozando una frágil sonrisa que reflejaba su completa paz interior.

Le dedicó la última mirada, tratando de llenarla con todo su amor, y, finalmente, su cuerpo desapareció entre una lluvia de luces blancas y puras, como lo fue su alma.

Le desgarró el corazón el sentir su ausencia, pero lo que mitigó un poco su dolor fue el hecho de que su alma, al recordar la última mirada que le dedicó Kikyou, había sido salvada.

-_"Te amo, Inuyasha"-_ escuchó en un susurro del resplandor que lo envolvía_- "sé feliz con ella. Hazlo, sé feliz…tal como al fin lo soy yo ahora"._

_-Gracias, Kikyou-_ musitó el hanyou.

Y luego aquel resplandor se convirtió en una pequeña esfera que desaparecía a medida que ascendía hacia el infinito firmamento negro.

_**Listo!!**_

_**=D**_

_**Gracias por leer, tal vez publique un One-Shot en estos días también, y espero pronto acabar con el especial navideño!!!**_

_**Porfis, pasen a dejar sus reviews!!!**_

_**Att: gabY! xD**_


End file.
